


Boob Swap

by Kai_Jean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Clexaweek2019, Crack, Day 4, F/F, I was very sleeping when I wrote this lol, I write boobs a lot, Nipples, No idea why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/pseuds/Kai_Jean
Summary: Lexa ponders one night what it would be like to have boobs like Clarke and wakes up in the morning to something very unexpected.





	Boob Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader,
> 
> Thought I'd write about one of the prompts for Clexaweek. It was an idea I was just joking around with some fellow tumblrs and well just sort of wrote it. It's on some major crack and I'm not really sure what's going on. I was sleepy when I wrote this lol.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you Enjoy!

Clarke sighed again as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror before pulling off her shirt and discarding it on the bed.

“Clarke, come on.” Lexa whined from her prone position on the bed. “All these outfits have looked great on you. Why can't you just pick one?” Lexa asked, but immediately regretted doing so when Clarke whipped around with a steely gaze. 

“This is our one-year anniversary, Lexa. I want it to be perfect, so excuse me for wanting to look nice.” Clarke said crossing her arms. Her eyes then traveled down to the discarded pile of clothes on the bed and her shoulders sagged. 

“Hey…” Lexa quickly got off the bed and wrapped Clarke in her arms, kissing her on the cheek. “Today is already perfect and do you know why?” Lexa said nudging Clarke’s chin with a finger to have the blonde's eyes meet hers. A lopsided smile spreading across her face as baby blues looked up at her slightly. She loved those baby blue eyes. “It's perfect because you're here with me. An outfit won't change the way I feel about you. Hell, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still think you're the most gorgeous girl in the room.” Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head as small smile graced her face.

“Not sure how that's supposed to make me feel better, but I love you anyways.” Clarke said softly kissing Lexa on the lips. “I just wish my boobs weren't so big so I could fit into anything I want and look good like you.” Clarke stepped away from Lexa to gesture to her body. 

“But I love your boobs. They're beautiful, soft, and I like how sensitive they are.” Lexa leans in to whisper against Clarke’s ear. “Especially when I play with your nipples.” Clarke blushed and instantly felt her nipples harden from the image Lexa's word played in her head. 

“Keep that up lover and I won't even have to worry about an outfit, because we'll both be very naked.” Clarke said in a husky voice. Her eyes a darker shade of blue and Lexa smirked.

“We have reservations, my love.” Lexa said taking a step towards the bed and picking up a discarded blue dress. “So how about you wear this beautiful dress that looks amazing on you, and I promised after dinner to worship you like the goddess you are.” Lexa said raising a seductive eyebrow and Clarke all but wanted to jump her right then.

“I'm holding you to that promise.” Clarke quickly grabbed the dress to slip it on so they wouldn't be late for dinner.

//

Lexa awoke with Clarke wrapped in her arms, and a hand holding onto a boob. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she read it was three in the morning, and settled back against her pillow. Her eyes traveled down blonde locks and over a soft pale shoulder, the memory of what they had spent the last three hours doing, had her biting her lip and gently squeezing the boob in her hand. Clarke let out a quiet moan and snuggled further against Lexa but remained asleep and Lexa smiled. She’d let Clarke sleep instead of waking the blonde up for another round or two. Though with her hand on Clarke’s boob she noticed how heavy it felt and began to wonder what it would be like to have boobs as big as Clarke’s and if they really were all that troublesome. 

Uggh I can’t believe I stayed up contemplating about big boobs. Lexa thought as she groggily rubbed at her eyes and stretched in bed. Rolling over she laid a hand where Clarke would have been and felt nothing. Peeking open an eye she looked at the empty space on bed wondering where Clarke had gone off to when she heard the jiggling of the bathroom door handle and her name being frantically called. Quickly getting out of bed, she rushed over.

“Lexa! Lexa, oh my god I’m freaking out. What the fuck?!” Clarke looked terrified as soon as she opened the bathroom door but then her eyes grew wide with shock as she took in Lexa’s form. 

“What?! What’s wrong?” Lexa asked worriedly wondering what was causing Clarke to freak out so badly.

“My boobs!” Clarke said pointing at Lexa’s chest.

“What? What about--” As soon as Lexa look down at her breasts, she knew exactly why Clarke was freaking out. Stunned Lexa lifted her head and casually turned around heading back towards the bed.

“Lexa, what are you doing? How are you not freaking out right now? Hello, I have your boobs and you definitely have mine.” Clarke said following Lexa over to the bed.

“Yes, Clarke it appears that way. This is clearly a dream. Good night.” Lexa climbed back into bed and closed her eyes. Clarke raised her hands in a ‘are you kidding me’ gesture and crossed her arms. 

Well that’s different. Clarke thought looking down at her crossed arm. Her boobs that were now Lexa’s size didn’t bunch up as her arms crossed, nor did she have the weight of her boobs resting against her arms. 

“This isn’t a dream is it?” Lexa asked from the bed with her eyes still closed and Clarke pursed her lips.

“Nope.”

“Shit! How the hell did this happen?” Lexa said moving to stand on top of the bed and turning in Clarke’s direction, causing her boobs to sway from the momentum. “Woah. These things really carry some weight, don’t they?” Lexa asked palming a boob in each hand. “God, these are heavy. How does your back not hurt carrying these around all day?” Lexa bounced them up and down in her hands.

“Who says it doesn’t?” Clarke rolled her eyes and swatted at Lexa’s hands when she continued to bounce her boobs. “Would you stop playing with them?” Lexa pouted.

“What...they’re fun to bounce around.” Lexa said moving a hand up she pinched a nipple and instantly felt heat pool between her legs. “Jesus, your nipples really are sensitive.”

“Must you?” Clarke asked, her hand on her hips.

“I was curious.”

“I need coffee.” Clarke went to the closet to grab some clothes and threw on a pair of sweatpants and large t shirt. 

“Wait, I’ll join you.” Lexa got off the bed and grabbed one of her flannel pajama shirts. Following Clarke out into the hall she began to button her shirt, until she got half way through and realized her mistake. The shirt wouldn't close around her new big boobs. “Ugggh! Clarke your boobs are in the way.” A huge smile spread across Clarke’s face and she turned around to face Lexa, giggling when she noticed only half of the buttons were done.

“Hmmm having big boobs really puts a damper on your clothing choice doesn’t it?” Clarke snarked and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“Mockery is the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” Lexa said crossing her arms causing the material of her shirt to stretch. A button popped off under the strain and both girls watched as it hit the floor and rolled. Looking back up at each other they smiled and broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Clarke said pulling off her shirt and handing it to Lexa “Here let's switch.” Lexa nodded and started to undo the buttons of her shirt when there was a knock at the door. Both girls looked to the front door with wide eyes.

“Clarke! Lexa! You in there? Did you forget about our breakfast date?” They heard Raven shout from behind the door.

“Shit, I totally forgot about that.” Clarke whispered and Lexa scrunched her brows.

“Uh yeah because we had more pressing matters.” Lexa said pointing to both of their chests. Just then a jangling of keys could be heard outside of the door and they looked at each other in panic. 

“Raven's spare key!” They hush yelled at each other and scrambled. Lexa unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and threw at Clarke as she quickly put on the oversized shirt, but the door was already beginning to open before Clarke had a chance to button up her shirt. So, she reached for the cereal box on the table instead and held it up, hoping it would cover most of her torso while Lexa crouched by the table next to her. Raven and Anya came through the door and were headed towards the bedroom before they found Clarke and Lexa in their awkward positions in the kitchen.

“Uh is this a new kink?” Raven asked glancing at the fruit loop box in Clarke's hand. “Do you like put a fruit loop on your nipple and bounce a tit to make it fly into Lexa's mouth?” Clarke stared at Raven like she had grown and second head.

“What?”

“That actually sounds pretty fun” Lexa said looking at Clarke who just shook her head and sighed. 

“We actually um...have a bit of an issue.” Clarke said tapping her fingers against the box.

“And you were going to resolve it using a cereal box?” Anya piped up looking less and less amused. Clarke sighed again.

“Just don’t freak out okay?” Clarke waited for both Raven and Anya to nod their heads before she looked at Lexa who nodded her head as well.

“Alright, Lexa go ahead and stand up.” Lexa did as Clarke asked and stood, while the blonde placed the cereal box back on the table.

“See I knew Octavia’s food tasted funny last night. It was drugged.” Raven said clasping Anya by the shoulder. “Let's go Anya. We have to find our bodies because we're probably tripping balls right now and this is another dimension. If we don’t get to our bodies soon, we'll be stuck in a world where Clarke doesn't have amazing jiggly boobs.”

“What about me?” Lexa said grabbing hold of her boobs.

“Oop, we've gone and upset the big titty commander. If we leave now, she won't have time to send her army after us.”

“Raven…I love you, but sometimes I worry about what goes on in that brain of yours.” Anya said pulling Raven closer to kiss her on the head. “How did you two end up switching boobs? Like how does that even happen?” 

“I don’t know. We just woke up like this.” Clarke said buttoning up her shirt.

“Well...how about we go grab some breakfast and think it over?” Anya said.

“Sounds like a plan. I'll help Lexa dress the girls we'll be out in ten.” Clarke said shoving Lexa back in the direction of their bedroom.

//

Grounders was a local coffee shop and cafe that they frequented often during the weekends or whenever they all had a morning off together.

Once through the door, Lexa walked up to the host stand where a young man asked how many were in the group and proceeded to glance down at Lexa's chest, raising an impressed eyebrow.

Geez are people always looking at Clarke's breast like this? Lexa questioned in her head and her hackles raised not liking the idea of others looking at Clarke that way.

“Easy there, tiger. It happens, but you learn to ignore it. Your eyes are the only ones I want looking at me.” Clarke said intertwining her fingers with Lexa's as they were shown to their table.

Breakfast allowed them to forget the worries for a while as they all order coffee or teas and a croissant breakfast sandwich.

“I think this is the world trying to teach you a lesson, Lexa. Especially after giving Clarke a hard time about all the outfits she tried on.” Raven said taking a sip of her coffee. “Don't you agree?”

“She may be right Lexa, you take for granted just how much easier life is when you have smaller boobs.” Anya said and Clarke shook her head enthusiastically.

“Yes, small boobs. Having your boobs feels so freeing like I could run a marathon and not have to worry about SBS or if my sports bra is really going to keep my boobs in place.”

“SBS?? What the hell is that?”

“Sweaty Boob Syndrome, it was a term Octavia and I came up with in high school when we all had P.E together and Clarke’s boobs were sweltering in the summer heat as we had to run a mile.” Raven said with a huge grin on her face and Clarke threw a napkin at her.

“Careful Raven, tomorrow my boobs might just switch to you to teach you a lesson.” Clarke giggled when Raven covered her breasts with her hands.

“Naw thanks. I like my boobs the way they are.”

“Hey Lex, were you raised in a barn who taught you how to eat?” Anya asked and Lexa scrunched her brows together after taking a bite of her croissant and looked down at her shirt. Crumbs were all over her shirt and Lexa quickly brushed them off, embarrassed. 

“They’re not called crumb catcher for nothing.” Clarke said looking down at her own shirt. “Hmm all nice and clean.”

“SBS? Crumb catchers? Who keeps coming up with these names?” Lexa asked leaning towards the table to grab her tea when her boobs knocked into her plate, sending it forward and almost knocking over her tea. “Jeez, these things are dangerous.” Lexa stated saving her cup.

“Tell me about it.” Clarke said with an amused smile on her face. “How are you liking big boobs so far babe?” Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

“I much prefer them on you.” 

“Ooh I bet you do.” Clarke waggled an eyebrow.

“No sexy talk at the breakfast table.” Anya said slapping down some money before she stood. “Alright let's head back and try to figure this shit out.” Everyone one got up to head back to the apartment. Clarke and Lexa’s apartment was on the third floor and Lexa normally wanted to take the stair to save time, instead of waiting for the elevator. She now knew why Clarke always wanted to take the elevator because as they climbed the stairs, Lexa's boobs felt like they were weighing her down and the more steps they took the more labored her breathing became. She was also beginning to experience what Raven referred to as SBS. Ew. When they each the third level, Lexa was winded and she grabbed at her side, waiting for Raven to unlock the door.

“Jesus, these boobs weigh a ton. I'm fucking sleepy from breakfast and my early exercise.” Lexa said making her way into the apartment and floppy on the couch.

“Lex, get up. We have to figure out a way to reverse the swap.” Anya said standing by the couch.

“In a minute. Just let me rest my eyes.”

//

Lexa awoke with Clarke wrapped in her arms, and a hand holding onto a boob. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she read it was three in the morning, and settled back against her pillow. 

Wait...wasn't I falling asleep on the couch? Lexa shot upright, waking Clarke up from her peaceful sleep as she palmed her beautiful small breasts and smiled. Thank fucking God, it was a dream. 

“Lexa what's wrong? What woke you up?” Clarke asked sleepily rubbing at her eyes and yawning. Lexa glanced over to Clarke and could make out the blonde's heavenly breasts in the darkness and reached over to grab a boob. “We are not going for another round, Lexa. I want to cuddle and sleep.” 

“No sex. I just wanted to tell you I love you.” And your boobs on you and not me!

“You shot out of bed to tell me that?” Lexa nodded in the darkness and laid back against the pillows, pulling Clarke with her and having the blonde lay against her chest. 

“Yup. I love you. Now I'll let you sleep.”

“You're so weird…” Clarke grumbled wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist. “I love you too” Clarke whispered before falling back into a peacefully sleep.


End file.
